


Brain Freeze

by TwinVax



Series: Little Moments [17]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ice Cream, Old Prompt, Old prompt from tumblr, not sure if I ever posted it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott has some ice cream.





	Brain Freeze

Nott’s disguise had been ruined, so she couldn’t leave their tavern room for awhile until Caleb could get it fixed. To compensate and apologize for having her be cooped up for awhile, Caleb left, returning with an ice cream cone. It had two scoops of vanilla and chocolate stacked on top of it, magically cooled to last as long as it needed until someone ate it, so it wouldn’t drip or liquidate. 

He handed the cone to her, sitting down on the bed beside her as he unhooked her flask from her side, “I wish to try something. It was a thing that people did, when I was younger, if you would be willing to let me.” 

She nodded, eyes on the ice cream, “Sure. Whatever you want.” 

Caleb hesitated for a second, before he unscrewed the top of the flask and slowly poured its contents onto the top scoop, getting the liquid in before he did the same to the bottom scoop. It didn’t alter much, besides make the vanilla a bit darker, and luckily hadn’t disturbed the enchantment, “Ah, there you go. It’s sort of a liquor ice cream thing.”

“Ohhhh.” Nott said, pupils blown wide. She’d never had ice cream before, much less ice cream covered in booze. It looked exciting. 

Caleb nodded, watching her, “Ja. You can eat that now, that’s all I wanted to do. Maybe we can buy actual booze ice cream later, when the seamstress has finished fixing your cloak. The cone is edible as well, so.” he stopped talking after that, watching her quietly as he summoned Frumpkin and started petting into his fur. 

Nott didn’t waste time after that, excitedly devouring the treat as quick as she did most things, only stopping when her brain snapped painfully cold, groaning loudly. 

“Oh,  _ja_. I forgot. You might want to eat slow, otherwise you will get brain freeze. Sorry about that.” 

Nott whined, “It’s okay…” she said, after the pain had passed. She took her time after that, eating it slower and savoring the taste of both chocolate and vanilla, tinged and sweetened by her liquor. 

It was the best thing she had ever eaten in her life. 

The cone went quick afterwards, not causing her pain the same as the ice cream had, and she hugged Caleb tightly as soon as she had finished the whole treat, “Thank you, Caleb! I don’t mind being in here, really, but having that made it better to be stuck here. If I have to wait. That was really good!” 

Caleb nodded, hugging back, “Glad to hear it,  _shweister_ , maybe we can get more soon, later. When we leave this town behind perhaps.” 

“That would be nice.” Nott agreed, licking her fingers of the last remnants of ice cream as she and Caleb began to get ready for sleep. 


End file.
